


Love you too

by David3090



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 01:15:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15741153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/David3090/pseuds/David3090
Summary: "I haven’t told them I have a boyfriend yet.""Oh" Cyrus avoids looking him in the eye through the camera and it's obvious that something is wrong."Whatever you're thinking, it's not true.""What? You have every right to be ashamed of having a boyfriend like me."Tyrus Month.Day 9: Holiday.





	Love you too

He could blame the feeling of waking up in a bed that is not his own and maybe he could blame the cold, the sun or even his parents who are making too much noise outside. But he could not.

Because the bed is perfectly comfortable, inside the cabin there’s no cold, the curtain did not allow the rays of the sun to enter and his parents were surely asleep; cause maybe it's too damn early to wake up on a Sunday and it's definitely too early to wake up on a Sunday of his family vacation.

He had to blame the feeling that didn't leave him since he said goodbye to his boyfriend. He looked at his phone that was on the desk next to the bed, off and useless.

If he wanted to, he could call Cyrus right now, but probably he’s still asleep and it’s not like TJ have a specific reason to call him. He just wants to hear his voice after two days without being able to.

Before he can continue questioning whether or not he should do something, his phone starts ringing; A video call.

"I thought you weren't going to answer" Is the first thing his boyfriend tells him and listen to his voice calms him in ways he doesn't want to explain to anyone.

"What are you doing awake so early?"

" I was going to ask you the same thing."

"Well, it's rare to sleep in a bed that's not mine" an unnecessary lie. Cyrus looks at him with a smile, tired eyes, messy hair and his dinosaurs’ pajamas. "And I miss You" he says it without more. "What about you?" Slowly he gets up from the bed and locks himself in the little bathroom in his room.

"Why are you hiding in the bathroom?" Cyrus asks him a little louder. "And I miss you too" He sounds a lot sadder than what he actually looks.

"I don't want my parents to listen to us," TJ says, with a half-smile and quite ashamed.

"Haven’t tell them yet?"

“Oh no, I told them last night”

"Really? How did it go? "

"Really awkward." HIs parents behaved in a way that he never expect after telling them, they said they love him no matter what. and after that his parents told some anecdotes of his childhood that TJ did not remember. They talked about things they had never spoken almost all night. "But it was better than I expected."

"Then why are you hiding?"

"I haven’t told them I have a boyfriend yet."

"Oh" Cyrus avoids looking him in the eye through the camera and it's obvious that something is wrong.

"Whatever you're thinking, it's not true."

"What? You have every right to be ashamed of having a boyfriend like me. "

"Me? Ashamed of you? I'll always be the first to brag about my boyfriend" TJ smiles. "I haven’t told them that I have a handsome, a little weird and insecure boyfriend because I want them to meet him in person."

"I'm not weird," Cyrus starts. "Wait, did you just said you want your parents to meet me in person?"

"Do I have any other handsome boyfriend?"

"I hope not" And they start laughing. Neither of them had been able to actually sleep and talking has always help them to feel better. “Did you have to tell me now? I’m going to be nervous until you get back.”

"You'll be more nervous next week having dinner at my house."

"What should I wear? Six days is very little time to choose the outfit I will meet my in-laws! "

"In-laws?"

"Too much?"

"Too cute" TJ hears the voice of his father at his bedroom door. "I must go, I think dad already made breakfast"

"Talk to you later?" Cyrus asks.

"I promise." TJ smiles at him. "I love you."

"Love you too."


End file.
